The Demon Inside Seeking For Love
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: This is a story of how an accident causes new love to form and start. Well It's been awhile so please just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Inside Seeking for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?

* * *

**Natasia: Been awhile huh?**

**Asuna: Yup, it sure has been.**

**Setsuna: So what's this story about this time?**

**Konoka: Is it about Secchan and I?**

**Natasia: You'll see just read.**

* * *

Prologue: The Meeting

Exiled from her tribe at the age of 3, Setsuna Sakurazaki was lucky to be found by the Shinmeiryuu. There she trained day in and day out, taking in every drop of information that would make her a spectacular swordsman. Two years later she was already the best out of the 5 year old division. Soon she and two of the masters went to a far off estate in the mountains.

This estate was called the Konoe Estate, where a young princess lived. She was isolated from other children and never had someone she could really call a friend, until today.

"Konoka…Konoka-Ojou-Sama, the leaders of Shinmeiryuu are here." Said a maid. Konoka Konoe was in the courtyard when the maid called her. Looking back Konoka saw one man and two girls before her. The man looked to be in his early 20's, he had black hair with yellow highlights, he was rather tall and had a pair of reddish-yellowish eyes.

As Konoka's eyes wandered from the man, and than to the first girl. She looked up to the rather young teenage girl. She smiled and looked at Konoka with green eyes. Not much taller than the man she looked to be a nice and good-hearted girl.

Soon Konoka's eyes drifted downwards to see a girl that looked to be the same age as herself, hiding behind the taller girl. When the girl peered past her companion she would blush shyly and hide once again.

This made Konoka stifle little giggle. The other girl heard Konoka laugh and peeked out of her hiding place to face Konoka's smiling face.

The man and teenager left the two youths to talk and get 2 know each other, while they talked with Konoka's father, Eishun Konoe. The two were left alone at the fish pond.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki!!" Exclaimed the girl to Konoka. Konoka laughed at Setsuna's energy and shyness, which cause Setsuna to laugh along with her.

From a far off distance Konoka's older sister, Himeko was looking over the 2 children laughing.

"Hehe, she finally has a friend." Spoke Himeko. Watching Konoka and Setsuna happily laughing, she smiled in delight. Back where Konoka and Setsuna were, Konoka stopped laughing as she looked around. She had felt as if she was being watched, but she knew who was watching them.

"Ahh I haven't introduced myself, my name is Konoka Konoe." Retorted Konoka. Thinking of what to say, Setsuna got a brilliant idea. "Konoka? Kono-chan!"

Konoka grinned and saw what Setsuna was planning and counter acted. "Hai, Secchan?"

The young girls burst into laughter at the new nicknames that they had given each other.

Later that same day, Konoka and Setsuna were both still at the fish pond. It was around 12:00 noon when Konoka and Setsuna had begun their little game of badminton.

"Here it comes Secchan!" Konoka yelled striking the birdie with her racket. Gracefully flying through the air, the birdie flew towards Setsuna.

Attempting to strike it, Setsuna brought her racket up to whack it. But alas she missed the birdie which ended up in direct contact with Setsuna's forehead. "Owie!"

"Secchan!" Konoka exclaimed running towards Setsuna. Setsuna was kneeling down tending her wound when Konoka reached her.

Setsuna rubbing her head was feckless that it made the red imprint worse. "This is bad!"

"Pain, pain go away!" Chanted Konoka, over and over again. "Kono-chan?"

Setsuna looked at her worried friend with confused eyes. Stopping her chanting, Konoka kneeled down so that she was eye level with Setsuna.

"Does it still hurt? Should I do it again?" Asked Konoka in a concerned voice. Looking at Konoka's cute expression she smiled slightly and shook her head no.

"No it stopped hurting, thank you Kono-chan." Replied Setsuna. With a sigh of relief, Konoka placed her hand over her beating heart. Finally when satisfied and calmed down, Konoka sat next to Setsuna.

Ever so slightly without realizing it Setsuna had placed her hand over Konoka's. "Sorry!"

Konoka looked at Setsuna's blushing face, which cause her to turn a light color of pink.

"That's ok!" Squeaked Konoka. Silently Konoka continued to watch Setsuna blush until….. Bang!

Startling the girls, Konoka grabbed onto Setsuna's arm. Setsuna quietly stood up holding her bokken in one hand, Konoka's hand in the other.

"I'll protect you, Kono-chan." Proclaimed Setsuna. Konoka coward behind Setsuna, while Setsuna raised her bokken as if to smack something.

Whapam! Setsuna swung her bokken and deflected an attack from an unidentified enemy. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, that was may fault!" Yelled Himeko. Konoka and Setsuna turned their tiny heads to face a tall 13 year old girl, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Onee-chan, baka you almost killed Secchan!" Admonished Konoka. Laughing hysterically, Himeko placed her bow and quiver of arrows against a tree and went to comfort her fuming little sister.

"Sorry for frightening you, Neko-chan." Replied Himeko. This name cause Konoka to puff her cheeks out and start to smack Himeko with her tiny fists.

"Don't call me a cat!" Yelled Konoka. Smiling brightly Himeko looked over at Setsuna's bewildered facial expression.

"Neko-chan here is a good friend; make sure to stay close to her." Himeko said giving Setsuna a wink. This little sentence cause Konoka to turn tomato red, while Setsuna just smirked and nodded her head.

As Himeko gathered her equipment she glanced one last time at the pair before disappearing in a white puffy cloud.

Konoka was still blushing when Setsuna grabbed her attention.

"Kono-chan!" Shouted Setsuna. The yell made Konoka jump back, apparently too far back that she was on the verge of falling into the pond.

Setsuna reacted immediately by jumping onto two stepping stones in the pond and caught the little Konoe princess.

Expecting to fall into the pond and ending up wet, Konoka was surprised to feel warm arms catch her.

"Kono-chan are you ok?" Setsuna asked. Looking at the girl with worried eyes she was happy to see no effigies on Konoka's skin.

"Thank you Secchan, you saved me!" Konoka exclaimed giving Setsuna a peck on the cheek. This caused Setsuna to lose her balance, and fall into the pond.

Laughing slightly, Konoka reached her hand out to her soaked friend.

"Secchan, are you ok?" Asked Konoka. Giggling lightly Setsuna nodded her head and took a hold of Konoka's hand, hoisting herself to a standing position. Konoka had underestimated Setsuna's weight and was ended up being pulled into the fish pond.

Splash! In went Konoka, laughing along with Setsuna. "That was so much fun!"

As soon as the two were back on the bridge, Setsuna took her hakama and placed it over Konoka's shoulders.

"Secchan you'll get sick." Replied Konoka. Setsuna shook her head in a feverish "no".

"Kono-chan you're more important than I am, I don't want you to get sick." Said Setsuna. Konoka tried to protest against this how ever, but was told wise each time.

"Kono-chan you are of higher class than me, you are more important than I." Contradicted Setsuna.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to reason with Setsuna, Konoka got an idea to keep them both warm. What Konoka did was very funny that it made Konoka laugh and make Setsuna turn red as a cherry.

Konoka tackled Setsuna so that she was on top and Setsuna was on the bottom.

"Kono-chan!!" Yelped Setsuna. Setsuna was blushing badly and franticly wiggling beneath Konoka's body.

"This is the only way for both of us to stay warm, so stop struggling!" Scolded Konoka.

Right away, Setsuna stopped moving and just looked up and noticed Konoka was blushing as well.

The two ended up falling in each other's arms. Later at 7:03 P.M, Himeko and Eishun found the two squirts in the middle of the pond's bridge, asleep.

"Hehe, sleep tight you two." Giggled Himeko.

This was when Setsuna and Konoka met, the hanyo and the princess. Half-demon and mage, they came from different worlds.

* * *

**Natasia: Well there you have it. The Prolouge.**

**Asuna: This doesn't seem very long.**

**Natasia: Shut up, I haven't been able to get on the computer lately.**

**Konoka: So it was about Secchan and I!**

**Setsuna: It would seem so.**

**Natasia: This isn't edited cause well I'm writing this at like 12:00 A.M right now, so ya you get the picture.**

**Asuna: Until next time folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: YO! What is up ladies and gentlemen?! I AM BACK!!!**

**Asuna: Yeah the brat is back whee whoo hoo! Get on with this already!**

**Setsuna: *Sweat drops* Asuna-San that's not nice.**

**Asuna: Who said I'm always nice?**

**Konoka: *Laughs loudly and sarcasticly* No one did Asuna, let's get off that subject before things become mess...**

**Natasia: Always? Try all the time, your like Queen of the Meanie's!**

**Konoka and Setsuna: Uh oh..well on with the chapter!**

***Loud crashes can be heard***

* * *

**Chapter one: Confusion**

10 years later Setsuna and Konoka moved to Mahora academy, where they met Asuna Kagurazaka and all of class 2A.

It was they're last day of 8th grade and they were graduating to high school together with class 2A, now becoming 3A. A party was to be held in celebration of graduating.

Asuna and Iincho A.K.A Ayaka were bickering on who got to be in charge of the music.

"I'm doing it!"

"No I am!"

"Negi/Negi-Sensei!!!"

Asuna and Iincho's bickers were normal, it sounded as if they were always in a lover's quarrel.

Negi the homeroom teacher calmed them down and decided they could both be in charge of the music. Still a little miffed, Asuna turned and walked away from Iincho.

"Asuna-san? Where are you going?" Asked Negi. Asuna had not responded to this question and just continued to walk further from the classroom.

"Haa, Konoka-san can you and Setsuna-san please go get these items on the list?" Negi sighed giving Konoka a piece of paper. Konoka nodded her head furiously and grabbed Setsuna by the wrist.

"Let's go Secchan!" Konoka shouted happily dragging her guardian/best friend out of the room. Ignoring all protests that she could walk herself, Konoka tugged harder on Setsuna causing her to yelp.

"Ojou-sama, I can walk myself." Protested Setsuna. Hearing that name made Konoka stop in her tracks. Konoka released Setsuna's wrist and brought her hand into her pocket as if to take something out. "Ojou-sama?"

Taking her hand out of her pocket, Konoka revealed a mini hammer. Before Setsuna could ask, Konoka took the hammer and crashed it on Setsuna's head. "ITAI!"

"This is what I'll do to you if you keep calling me Ojou-sama." Announced Konoka. Still tending to the lump on her head, Setsuna looked at Konoka in surprise.

"Than what shall I call you?" Asked Setsuna. Smirking happily, Konoka grabbed Setsuna's wrist. "Kono-chan!"

Setsuna was a little taken back by the fact Konoka actually wanted her to still call her that. Sure enough it was the childhood name she had given Konoka and yes they were childish, but still she was surprised.

"But, calling someone as you "chan" I just can't!" Exclaimed Setsuna. Just like what she used to do when she was young, Konoka puffed out her cheeks to Setsuna.

"Aw, please for me?" Konoka asked giving Setsuna puppy dog eyes. Setsuna blushed at this and just knew she couldn't resist Konoka. "F-fine."

When Konoka heard this she grabbed Setsuna by the arm and dragged her from the school entrance. As the two walked to the train station, Setsuna became redder and redder from what she heard the people around them say. Konoka however was completely oblivious to everything that was being said.

"She's so cute." Thought Setsuna. Realizing what she was thinking, Setsuna mentally kicked herself.

"Wait, what am I thinking?!" Screamed Setsuna's mind. Konoka by now was confused by the facial expressions Setsuna showed while they were holding hands on the train. Setsuna wasn't being herself today, she was unusually jittery. She was fidgeting, and trembling, Konoka was already worried about her.

"Secchan, are you ok?" Asked Konoka. As if in a trance Setsuna stayed silent. Getting even more worried, Konoka did everything in her power to grasp Setsuna's attention.

On the other hand, Setsuna was in her own little world, mentally kicking, and cursing herself for what she thought of Konoka. Setsuna was debating on whether she liked Konoka as a friend or if she loved Konoka.

"Kono-chan, Himeko-san and Noriya-san were and are the first friends I ever made. Have I fallen in love with Kono-chan?" Thought Setsuna. By now Konoka was probably already to the point of shaking Setsuna senseless. Trying to stay calm, Konoka had an idea, and took out her tiny bull-horn.

As soon as Konoka adjusted the volume to its max level, Konoka took a deep breath, and screeched at the top of her lungs "SECCHAN!!!!"

As if nothing happened, Setsuna turned her head to Konoka in response. "Huh?"

Already annoyed, Konoka got out her tiny hammer again, and hit Setsuna six consecutive times.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ITAI!" Whimpered Setsuna. Finally satisfied, Konoka placed her hammer away, and pulled Setsuna into a hug.

"Sorry, but you weren't listening, so I was trying to get your attention." Whispered Konoka.

"Secchan, I love you so please don't worry me like that." Konoka said silently to Setsuna. When Setsuna heard this, she blushed a million times redder than usual. Setsuna was SO confused and speechless that she just nodded her head.

"K-Kono-chan just said she loved me!!!!!" Screamed Setsuna's thoughts. "So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Responded Setsuna. Konoka knew when Setsuna lied, but not this time. Konoka didn't notice that Setsuna was wiggling. As the train came to a stop, Konoka pulled the still baffled Setsuna out of the cab, and out of the station.

Watching from the comfort of a tall building, Noriya Tan and Himeko Konoe observed the two young teens.

"Ok, cupid do your thing." Snickered Noriya. Himeko glared at Noriya for a brief second before aiming a true love arrow at Konoka's back. ~WHOOSH~ as the arrow drew towards Konoka, Setsuna sensed it right away. Setsuna had anticipated the arrow's speed and allowed the arrow to pierce through her shoulder. ~CHUJUNG~ the arrow went in and merged with Setsuna.

"Oh snap! That was supposed to be for Neko-Chan!" shouted Himeko. Pacing back and forth, Noriya though hard and when she came up with a solution she spun around quickly. The force of the spin almost caused her to fall off of the roof. Luckily Himeko got a hold of Noriya's hand or that would have been messy.

"Oh holy crap! When the magic in that arrow is exposed to a hanyo, the hanyo will die with in four months!!" exclaimed Noriya. Himeko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped wide open.

"But wait! If the Hanyo finds their true love than they are saved." exclaimed Noriya. Himeko sighed in relief as she took out her cell phone to call Konoka. "This is Konoka!"

"Ok listen up Neko-Chan, you and Sakurazaki-san have to meet up with me and Noriya at Eva-San's resort with everyone else." Ordered Himeko. Konoka was by far worse than confused by now. Today was so weird and perplexing.

After hanging up, Konoka turned to Setsuna causing her to blush.

"Secchan, we need to meet up with Onee-Chan and Noriya-Chan." Said Konoka. This was a strange combination for Setsuna; being confused and flustered at the same time was rare for her. "Ok."

Almost forgetting that they needed to get supplies for Negi, the two ran into the store as quickly as they could. In ten minutes flat, they had everything that was on the list, and headed over to Evangeline's resort.

When Setsuna and Konoka reached a corner, Setsuna looked around and saw no one around. Suddenly an idea clicked in her head, it's been a while since they've flown. Dashing forward, Setsuna released her wings and picked up Konoka bridal style!

Konoka was surprised by Setsuna's actions, but when the two were in the air, Konoka was laughing with excitement. Five minutes into the flight, Konoka had fallen asleep in Setsuna's muscular arms.

Setsuna noticed this and smiled, but without thinking, Setsuna had leaned over Konoka's angelic face and planted a kiss on her cheek. Konoka though was a light sleeper, so as soon as Setsuna inched away, Konoka saw what she had done. "Eh? Secchan?"

When Setsuna heard Konoka's voice she flushed all red.

"Kono-Chan, your awake?!" exclaimed Setsuna. Nodding her head, Konoka was probably thinking how cute Setsuna looked when she blushed. The rest of the flight to Evangeline's was quiet, until they heard Negi and Asuna's shouts, taunts and screams.

Negi was running away from an angry Asuna, who had her sword out. To save Negi, Setsuna descended low enough for Konoka to grab Negi's shirt.

"WAH!" screamed Negi. Laughing gleefully, Konoka looked at the terrified Chibi teacher.

"Konoka! Come back here!" Shrieked Asuna. Sticking her tongue out like a little kid, Konoka aimed carefully and released Negi. As Negi fell he called his staff. "Mia Verga!" Negi's staff flew up quickly, Negi had extended his hand out and caught his staff. He hoisted himself up and sat upon his staff and looked down at Asuna.

As Setsuna flew onwards, she ignored all of the death threats Asuna threw at her. Though the yells and chides were intriguing to Konoka, Setsuna was panicking and having effigies of Asuna's threats.

Setsuna progressed onward to Evangeline's. Finally gaining access into the resort, the two see the green haired robot, Chibi vampire, archery girl and wolf? Dog? Girl? "Yo!"

It's been a long time since both Setsuna and Konoka last saw Noriya, not so much for Himeko though. Noriya had been gone for the past three years, traveling the world, learning sorcery, martial arts, and has been experimenting with animal DNA.

The last time they saw her, she looked like an ordinary girl with red eyes, blue hair and was flat chested. Now she still hard blue hair, red eyes, was much taller, still flat chested, but now she had wolf-like ears and tail!

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" clamored Setsuna and Konoka. Stunned by their reaction, Noriya hopped back slightly. Still a tad perplexed about the question, Noriya scratched the top of her head.

When she apprehended what they were asking, she lightly smacked her forehead.

"Oh, you're asking about my appearance right?" asked Noriya. Nodding their heads, Setsuna and Konoka gave each other an odd look.

"Well, I was experimenting with wolf and dog DNA and I made a concoction of the DNAS mixed together with human DNA. And well I set it down for a second and when I picked it back up, I was thinking about juice, so yeah you know the rest." Noriya explained.

Sweat dropping at this, the two looked at Noriya with stupefied looks. "Haha, still the same."

Getting into a fighting stance, Setsuna gave Noriya a confident smile.

"Let's see if you're still a good fighter!" said Setsuna. The valor Setsuna showed astonished Noriya and Himeko. "Not right now!"

"Please? I wish to see how much you've improved Noriya-Senpai." Setsuna asked with full respect. Himeko gave Noriya a little tap, and nodded her head in approval.

"Fine, bring it on twerp!" smirked Noriya. As Setsuna assailed Noriya with her sword, Noriya vanished and appeared over Setsuna's head. "Still too slow!"

Noriya had dodged the awaited kick Setsuna gave her. Setsuna expected to hit Noriya, and accidentally let her guard down. But instead of seeing Noriya on the ground she was awestruck when she felt a mild pain in her back. "Ahh!"

Poor Setsuna flew to the left and rammed into Chachamaru. Chachamaru though did not move and inch, so it was like running into a metal building. When Setsuna regained her balance she bowed to Noriya.

"You're still at a level that I have not reached yet Senpai. Thanks for the fight." Setsuna said. "No problem!"

"Ok the reason why we called you both here is because Setsuna-Chan is going to die in four months, UNLESS she finds her true love." Noriya said pointing to the mystified swordsman.

Setsuna looked as if she was going to faint right on the spot, but before that Konoka brought up the question Setsuna didn't want to answer.

"Secchan, who do you love anyways?" asked Konoka. This question sent Setsuna over the limit of confusion, blood pressure, and consciousness. Setsuna fainted with a very, very heavy blush and swirls in her eyes from the confusion she had.

"Secchan!"

* * *

**Natasia: *Laughing* She didn't notice that I was holding a giant rice scooper!**

***Asuna out cold***

**Setsuna: Poor Asuna-san. *Sweat drops***

**Konoka: Well hoped you liked the story!**

**Natasia: Yup yup! Hope you liked it!! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Natasia: Hey hey hey!! This chapter is short, but it's not my fault that the computer makes my like 10 pg work into short chapters!!!!**

**Noriya: Seeing as I was in this one, she asked me to help host.**

**Natasia: Yup!!**

**Asuna: Aw man now there's twice the brat!**

**Noriya: *Thinking: Who's this lady? She looks like she had plastic surgery.***

**Setsuna: Asuna-San! Please be nice to Natasia-Chan and Noriya-San.**

**Asuna: Why should I?!**

**Konoka: Asuna do I have to put you in the "FUN" box again?**

**Asuna: Hell no!!! I'm outta here! *Runs for the hills***

**Natasia: Well on with the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Could It Be?**

By the next day, Setsuna was already awake, and was so nervous about answering Konoka's question. "Secchan?"

"HAI!" Setsuna blurted out. Hearing that voice caused Setsuna's mouth to go dry, her knees to buckled up, arms quivering, heart beating at 100mph, and that ever so cute blush to skyrocket.

"Secchan, what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Konoka asked as she pressed her forehead against Setsuna's. The poor hanyo was breathing in little puffs, that if she kept that up she'd faint for sure.

When Konoka moved away from Setsuna, she sighed in relief as her cheeks, or in this case face slowly turned back to normal. "We have no classes, what do you want to do?"

Setsuna closed her eyes to think about what had happened the other day. When she was completed thinking, she got up and asked Konoka the question that only Konoka would know.

"Kono-Chan when you said you loved me yesterday, what did you mean?" Setsuna said to Konoka as she looked at her with mesmerizing eyes.

Konoka smiled and was for some reason glad Setsuna asked her. Konoka had motioned for Setsuna to sit next to her on the bed. Doing so obediently, Setsuna walked over to the Konoe princess and sat down.

"It means that I love you, as a friend, and maybe more." Konoka brought Setsuna into a long embrace until they heard a knock on the door. "Coming!"

Konoka pulled out of the hug and went to answer the door. As the door swung open, Konoka found, Negi, Asuna, and Himeko, the library duo Nodoka Miyazaki and Yue Ayase, and Kotaro.

"Ah, hello everyone!" Exclaimed Konoka. Giving Konoka some sign of hello, the troop stormed in and sat down.

"Setsuna-San, we want you to live, so please find your true love soon!" Shouted Asuna.

"If you love someone now than you have to ask that person out A.S.A.P." Nodoka said in a hushed tone. When hearing this, Setsuna turned to Konoka and blushed.

Setsuna was crazy for Konoka, but just wouldn't admit it. She protected Konoka, laughed and smiled near Konoka, and of course blushed ONLY near Konoka.

For this to work, Setsuna would have to over come her fear of what others thought about the thought of two girls dating. Another problem was, she just has no idea on how to confess to her.

As the group tried to support and help Setsuna, Setsuna was thinking hard on what Konoka and her were talking about beforehand.

"Kono-Chan said she loved me as a friend or something more…could it be that…Kono-Chan loves me…as a lover?" Setsuna thought quietly. "No, that can't be, could it?"

As the troop talked more onto what Setsuna should do, Noriya watched from the window. Noriya was asked to stay out of the meeting and observe Setsuna's actions towards the situation.

The final analysis of Setsuna's actions were analyzed and made sense now. Setsuna was in complete love with Konoka, and Konoka wa in love with Setsuna.

"Haha, I knew it! Setsuna-Chan does love Konoka-Chan!" Noriya blurted loudly from outside. Due to her loud outburst, the whole group inside, turned to the window.

But when they turned to the window and saw no one there, Himeko sighed in relief. No one saw Noriya, but Himeko was going to slap Noriya upside the head for almost blowing her cover.

"Noriya you idiot!"

* * *

**Natasia: AND CUT! Haha not much of a suspenseful cliffy, but I got bored and just made Noriya look like a fool. :))**

**Noriya: I'm right here you know? -_-**

**Natasia: Yeah and?**

**Noriya:.........**

**Asuna: *Walks into the room* Are the brats gone yet?**

**Natasia: No we're still here! Muhahahaha!!!!!! XDXDXD**

**Asuna: You don't scare me. -.-**

**Konoka: O~H~ ~A~S~U~N~A~!!!**

**Asuna: But she DOES! O.O *Runs away***

**Setsuna: *Sweat drops***

**Natasia: Well please read and review for me!!! And for those reading PLEASE I beg you check out my new story: Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru - The Next Generation!!!**

**Noriya: And thanks for reviewing this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasia: Hey it's me again!!**

**Setsuna: Natasia what did you do this time?**

**Natasia: You'll see.**

**Setsuna: That's what worries me the most.**

**Konoka: Oh I wonder what's going 2 happen!?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Few Weeks into the Time Limit**

As their time was moving slowly day after day, minute after minute, the group was trying to solve and figure out Setsuna's feelings. She wasn't the type to be so easily read like a book, they actually had to try and figure out Setsuna. Though, some people already knew whom Setsuna loved above the rest.

Now Asuna, Himeko, and Noriya have to try and help Setsuna confess her beloved feelings towards her crush. Setsuna's crush, the girl whom she had taken care of since she was still very young. She was the one that accepted her, her beloved was none other than Konoka. Konoka on the other hand was oblivious to Setsuna's love and care.

For years, Setsuna had to hide the pain of being so close to her crush, but never actually being able to be there for her as a lover, but just as a friend. Only a friend. Being so close to someone you love and never knowing what it would be like to kiss and hold her, hurt Setsuna very much so.

It was a couple of weeks after the situation had started, Setsuna, Asuna, Himeko, and Noriya were all on the school roof conversing about what to do. Setsuna still couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her. She knew strange things happened after finding out Negi was a mage, but she wondered why she ended up in the middle of this situation.

"Setsuna-Chan, you really need to tell Neko-Chan your feelings. Cause well she likes you too." Himeko explained to the young girl. Setsuna could not believe her ears, Konoka was in love with her! Was it the truth, or was it a lie to make her feel comfortable about confessing to Konoka. The looks that she got from the three gave her the answer she needed, but she was still scared to tell Konoka.

"By the looks on your faces, I can tell that what you say IS true, but I'm still scared to tell Kono-Chan how I feel…" Setsuna said to them. They thought that this might happen, so they scheduled an omia, Setsuna would be Konoka's next omia meeting. And if Konoka accepted, Setsuna and Konoka would be wed to each other when they got older. Setsuna though was unaware that they had already scheduled the omia for next week.

Setsuna had to prepare for the omia next weekend. She got a hair cut, steamed and pressed her suit, and talked with Dean Konoe.

Dean Konoe recommended Setsuna to be in his office by about 6pm Saturday night. Konoka would enter the room at about 6:15pm. If Setsuna was late after Konoka entered, that was ok as well. As long as Konoka didn't see her go in to the room anything was ok, late or punctual was fine with Dean Konoe.

After about a few days of hyper ventilating, preparing, setting up the date, making sure Mana or Ku Fei took over her duties that day. And of course making sure Konoka didn't find out was what occurred that week. Konoka though was unaware of the secret activity that took place on the campus.

"Setsuna-Chan, are you going to be bringing flowers and chocolate?" Himeko asked the swordsman. The young teenager thought about this for a while and came to a conclusion. "Yeah I probably should."

As the hectic week came to the weekend before the omia review with Konoka, Setsuna had made sure to test the shops for which had the best chocolates, and the most beautiful flowers. Setsuna was not the romantic type, so she had some help from her trusted friends. Not just trusted, but nosey and persistent, friends.

Friday came to an end quickly, and the group dispersed back to their rooms and or houses. While Setsuna sat in the darkness of her room, she thought to herself. Her doubts on the situation is what clouded her mind. But she couldn't back down now. If she did she could accidentally hurt the one she loved the most.

If that happened, Setsuna wouldn't be able to face Konoka anymore.

* * *

**Natasia: Well ain't that a shocker?**

**Setsuna: An omia review? Me?**

**Natasia: Yup.**

**Konoka: Really? With who?**

**Natasia: *Thinks: Like I said totally oblivious***

**Setsuna: Well pls review for Natasia.**

**Natasia: YES PLS!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasia: Whoo Chapter four is finally up!!**

**Setsuna: She finally overcame her writer's block.**

**Asuna: Oh boy wonder what's going to happen?! Where's Konoka by the way?**

**Natasia: Oh I told her to sit this chapter out.**

**Asuna: Why?**

**Natasia: You'll see soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Weekend Sizzles**

The next morning was Saturday, Setsuna and Himeko woke up early to get some training in before Noriya and Asuna woke up to pester Setsuna. As the two did some exercises and some battle sessions, the only thing that stood firm in Setsuna's mind was the omiai review. Would Setsuna be able to win Konoka's heart?

Though as their training continued, Himeko could tell that Setsuna was thinking about the review. But thinking about the review while training was a very bad idea. While Setsuna had her head in the gutter, Himeko had nailed a round house kick onto Setsuna's back.

Flying backwards and running into a tree, Setsuna was soon lying on the ground in pain. Himeko though did not feel so guilty for Setsuna's injury. For it was Setsuna's fault for not paying attention to what she should have been doing. It was kind of like a punishment for her.

"That's what you get when you don't pay attention; I thought I told you to always pay attention when you and I are training?" Himeko said as she gave Setsuna some help. Setsuna sat herself up against the tree and looked out into the field. "I know that, but…HUH?!"

What Setsuna saw in the field ahead both hurt and shocked her. Setsuna saw, Konoka with a young man with dark black hair and pale blue eyes. The two were talking and walking side by side of each other. She couldn't believe her eyes; she didn't know what this pain in her heart was.

She knew that if she hadn't confessed sooner, that Konoka would have moved on from her. But it still hurt her…it still hurt to see what was happening.

Meanwhile in the field ahead, Konoka and the young man were talking about many different topics. The two stood next to each other just like the good old days.

"….So how is Setsuna?" The man asked Konoka. Konoka gave the man a smile and gave him a pat on the back. The man knew that Konoka had some type of plan up her sleeve. "Your cousin's doing well, Noah-kun."

What Setsuna saw was all but a misinterpretation, in her mind she saw Konoka with her "boyfriend". But in truth what was really before her was Setsuna cousin, Noah Nakamoto.

That evening later, Asuna, Setsuna, Noriya and Himeko were sitting around Konoka's room talking before Konoka and her "date" got home. Setsuna stayed quiet as she listened to what the three said.

"It's not possible; Neko-Chan never told me she had a boyfriend." Himeko strained. Asuna though stayed positive as possible and tried to cheer up Setsuna. On the other hand Noriya was trying to find out the possibilities of the situation.

"No way! It can't be her boyfriend, it could be her cousin or friend or something!" Asuna said in a positive tone. Setsuna looked at Asuna's facial expressions and was happy that she tried to cheer her up. But just as she was about to speak, they heard the front door open.

There before them was Konoka and the man that Setsuna saw earlier before. Seeing the sight of that man made Setsuna's rage build, she couldn't stand to see another person with Konoka. It wasn't like Setsuna to be this way, but this was the first time Setsuna felt…jealous.

Before she knew it Setsuna was standing right in front of the man. She looked at him angrily, and Noah got chills down his spine from the glare Setsuna gave him. Konoka was confused on to what in the world was going on. But Himeko butt into the stare down and brought up Konoka's omiai next weekend.

"Aww do I have to go to another omiai?" Konoka pouted. This made Setsuna realize that Konoka was happy about being with someone already. She knew that Konoka was happy to be with, HIM!

"Well if you're SO content with being with HIM than I guess you don't want to see who your next omiai is than huh?" Setsuna asked angrily. Konoka was shocked by how Setsuna was acting towards Noah. Himeko, Asuna and Noriya were even shocked as to what was going on. "Secchan? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about having the perfect boyfriend like him!" Setsuna yelled pointing at Noah. Konoka couldn't believe her ears; Setsuna thought she was going out with Noah. "Secchan this isn't…."

"Why are you wasting you're time with me, when you could be with your boyfriend?!" Setsuna said as she walked out of the room. Konoka stood there with tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe what was happening. "….Umm let me explain." Noah said.

"I'm not Konoka-Chan's boyfriend…I'm Setsuna's cousin. Dean Konoe told me about the omiai review that cousin Setsuna was going to be in." He explained to the trio before him.

They had it all wrong, and because of jumping to conclusions, Setsuna had hurt Konoka because of it. Will Setsuna be able to realize the truth and face Konoka again?

* * *

**Natasia: That's why.**

**Asuna: Ohhh ok, you made Setsuna mad at Konoka.**

**Setsuna: Why?! Why?! I would never yell at Kono-Chan like that!!!!!**

**Natasia: Hey you'll find out in chapter five.**

**Setsuna: But you'll make sure Kono-Chan and I stop fighting right? *Tears welling up***

**Natasia: Hey I'm not THAT mean!!**

**Setsuna: Ok thank you.**

**Natasia: Well please read and review for me and seeing as it's my spring break I shall try to update chapter five!!! Until Next time bye!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natasia: Hey hey hey!! It's me Natasia again!!**

**Setsuna: Did you make Kono-Chan and I make up?!?!**

**Natasia: Chillax Setsuna-Chan, just read and find out!**

**Asuna: What she said.**

**Setsuna: O-ok**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five: Monday make up?**

The Next day was Sunday, but to Setsuna it was just a haze. She remembered waking up and training with Himeko and Noriya. She cried, she had dinner, than she went to bed. She felt the pain in her hear through our the entire day too. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She felt like killing herself, but Himeko and Noriya were able to keep her from doing something stupid.

As soon as it hit 8am the next morning, Setsuna awoke to movement in the room. Setsuna quickly grabbed the hilt of Yuunagi and there before her she saw a man. It was that very same man that was Konoka. She looked at him as he stood there before her, until at last he spoke. "Good morning, Cousin Setsuna."

Setsuna was shocked to hear this; "cousin" was what he said. Could it be true that she was just wrong? Setsuna stood up before the man tears in her eyes, could all of what she had said been wrong? She had hurt Konoka and not even hear her side of the story?

"W-wait, you're my cousin? You're not Kono-Chan's boyfriend?" Setsuna asked in disbelief. The man nodded in response to Setsuna's shocked form. Setsuna was not just over joyed to hear this, but she also felt terribly guilty for what she had done to Konoka.

"I-I can't believe I hurt Kono-Chan like that…how can I ever face her again?" Setsuna asked welling up with tears. The sight of Setsuna crying made Noah realize that he had to do something about this. Setsuna was already going through a lot, and to make Konoka cry like that did not simplify matters either. "Cousin Setsuna, don't worry, you can make it up to Konoka-San."

Setsuna looked up at her cousin, trying to absorb what he had just said. It didn't seem easy to, but a plan on how to apologize to Konoka formulated within Setsuna's mind. She now knew what she had to do.

"Y-you're right! I have to apologize to Kono-Chan some how." Setsuna said. Setsuna quickly gathered up all of her courage and strength, and went to go find Konoka. She had left Noah sitting there in her room with a happy grin on his face. "That's right Cousin Setsuna, you can do it."

As she walked around the halls to find Konoka, Setsuna finds her on the school roof. She doesn't know how to approach her, so she had asked Himeko to come along with her. When the two walked up behind her, they saw that Konoka was crying.

"Hey Neko-Chan, someone's here to talk to you." Himeko said as she left Konoka and Setsuna to talk. The two stood there for a few minutes, until Setsuna broke their silence by lunging at Konoka and pulling her into a hug.

"Kono-Chan, I'm so so very sorry. Very very sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things, I'm sorry I was mistaken." Setsuna said as she held Konoka in her arms. Konoka was as if in a trance, in her mind she was thinking "Secchan's holding me..."

The two stood there longer, until finally Konoka pushed back slightly and pulled her and Setsuna into a kiss. This shocked Setsuna; she didn't know what to do. No actually she did know what to do; she kissed Konoka back, and held her around the waist.

That was how their Monday had ended with, Setsuna's feelings and Konoka's feeling portrayed for each other. Who knew that saying sorry could end up like this?

**

* * *

**

**Natasia: See I told you that I'd make you guys stop fighting. I'm not the type to be sad for too long.**

**Setsuna: THANK YOU!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *Welling up with tears*  
Natasia: Calm down Setsuna-Chan!**

**Asuna: I've never seen Setsuna-San like that before. Could it really mean that she hates fighting with Konoka?**

**Setsuna: No it means I love Kono-Chan very much and could never dream to make her sad.**

***Konoka comes out of nowhere and glomps Setsuna***

**Konoka: I love you too Secchan!!!**

**Setsuna: *Smiles* Kono-Chan. ^^**

**Natasia: Well while they go get a room somewhere that's not here, please read and review! Thanks to those who have reviewed, until next time!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natasia: Yay!!! We're so close to our finale!!!**

**Setsuna: I can't wait.**

**Konoka: Oh I wonder what's going 2 happen.**

**Natasia: You'll See!! Let's begin!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six: Rescheduled **

It was Thursday evening; Konoka and Setsuna were walking around town. They hadn't really talked about what had gone down on Monday. In fact they haven't told anyone about the kiss. But they could tell in each other's eyes that what they felt for each other couldn't be helped.

Konoka wanted Setsuna and her to be more than just friends. But Setsuna had to wait for the omiai review tomorrow night. She had to keep the omiai review secret from Konoka until than. And yet she still wanted her more and more.

As the two were lost in their thoughts, Asuna and Himeko were both spying the two. Though Setsuna was able to sense their presence, but she just ignored the two for the entire time.

While Konoka and Setsuna walked through town, they soon found themselves in the forest on the outskirts of town. Himeko stood upon a tree while Asuna was standing behind a tree when they felt the presence of one other.

The person drew closer and closer until…~Glomp~ in came Noriya as she glomped Himeko from behind. Himeko soon lost her balance though, and the two of them fell on top of Asuna. The three's yells were heard, and both Setsuna and Konoka found them arguing.

Well Asuna and Himeko were arguing, while Noriya was eating popcorn and watching the whole scene. Setsuna chuckled at the sight; on the other hand Konoka tried stopping the fight.

"What are you three doing here?" Setsuna asked in a discontent tone of voice. Himeko and Asuna ignored Setsuna's question and started attacking each other. Noriya though sighed and answered the unanswered question.

"We needed to tell you that the omiai review was rescheduled to tonight." Noriya whispered into Setsuna's ear. Setsuna's eyes went wide, and her mouth slacked open. She quickly gave Konoka and everyone a good bye, and dashed back to the dorms.

When she looked at the clock, she saw that it was already around 5:45pm. She sighed in relief, for she was able to dress quickly and neatly.

She grabbed the box of chocolates and bouquet of roses, and ran to the Dean's office. She was very content that she had made it there exactly on time and with no sign of Konoka yet.

Entering the room she saw Dean Konoe happily seated in his chair, with Takahata standing next to his desk. They gave her a smile and directed her to the sofa before them. With some revising, and fixing of her hair, Setsuna looked like a dashing prince. ~Knock Knock~ they heard from outside.

Konoka stood behind that door, along with her escorts, Himeko, Asuna and Noriya. Konoka wore an elegant kimono, and she had her hair up in a ponytail, just as it was up the same way during the Cinema Village incident back in Kyoto.

"Ready Setsuna-Kun?" Dean Konoe asked her. With a nod of her head Dean Konoe yelled loudly "Enter." When the doors opened, Konoka saw her omiai, the one she loved since they were young. Her best friend.

* * *

**Natasia: Short I know, I'm telling this story in short little chapters. **

**Setsuna: She thinks it builds more suspense.**

**Natasia: Well does it?**

**Konoka: Awww kawaii.**

**Natasia: I'll take that as a yes. Well please read, review and I'll try to finish this story soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Natasia: YES!! After so many interruptions, I finally at last was finally able to finish the last c hapter!!!**

**Setsuna: I guess the chapter title says it all.**

**Konoka: Oh Secchan our first date!**

**Natasia: Shhhhhh don't tell them that! You'll ruin the surprise!!!**

**Setsuna: But the title says....**

**Natasia: Hush Setsuna-Chan!! Well on with the chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: Date Time!**

…."Secchan?" Is what she said when she saw her omiai. She was so very glad and happy to see Setsuna before her. Setsuna gave her a heartwarming smile, the always reserved and shy swordsman, had changed since the incident. Setsuna was more expressing and emotional than she used to be. She was…different.

Konoka had come forth from outside the door, to right into Setsuna's arms. Setsuna stood there holding Konoka as she cried tears of joy and happiness. Dean Konoe and Takahata stayed quiet as they watched the happy couple.

Though they were happy about the arrangements, the two still had to go on the date. Konoka and Setsuna's first official date! Even the nosey club of three, Asuna, Himeko and Noriya were happy that Setsuna was able to confess to Konoka before the expiration date for Setsuna.

Although, they already knew the outcome of the two's everlasting love for each other would finally be full filled. While, Setsuna extended her arm to Konoka, who wrapped her arm around it, the nosey club was being held in the office to prevent spying and stalking the lovers.

Setsuna and Konoka were now in town, beneath the World Tree. The two were enjoying a beautiful dinner together, prepared earlier by Satsuki and Lingshen. "So you kept this a secret from me this entire time?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, only problem was if you saw me go into your grandfather's office before the omiai review. But you didn't, so I'm safe." Setsuna told her as they enjoyed their picnic. Setsuna gave off a handsome prince like smile to Konoka, this made Konoka blush slightly.

Setsuna though did not notice this, until she looked up into Konoka's face. It just wasn't like Konoka to blush when she just smiled at her. "Kono-Chan, are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

Setsuna pressed her forehead against Konoka's; this made Konoka close her eyes and absorb this moment into her memory. Having Setsuna hold her was just invigorating to Konoka.

As the two talked, laughed and lay beneath the World Tree, the tree had started to glow brightly. This made the two turn their heads and watch the light grow brighter and brighter.

Watching the light gave Setsuna a brilliant idea; she had spread her wings apart and picked up Konoka into her arms. She gently flew high into the branches. When she found a strong branch, she set her feet upon it and held Konoka tightly.

The two watched the light glow brightly, it was peaceful and quiet. Until Konoka broke that silence and pulled Setsuna into a long and meaningful kiss. The kiss was different from the first one they shared.

It was more passionate and had much more feeling, because instead of it being a kiss of apology, it was a lover's kiss. This kiss had every drop of both Konoka, and Setsuna's feelings into it, a kiss that would last a life time. Until they needed to breath that is.

When the two pulled apart, Setsuna held onto Konoka, while Konoka rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder. "Secchan, I have to ask you something."

"Yes what is it Kono-Chan?" Setsuna asked as she looked into Konoka's eyes. "When we grow up and get married, what do you want our kid's names to be?"

Setsuna stayed silent and thought about the question for a bit. Konoka too was also thinking about what she had just asked. Soon Setsuna spoke, with an answer in her mind. "Well we can wait to figure out names, can't we?"

Konoka shook her head yes, and laid it back to rest on Setsuna's shoulder. The two floated there in the World Tree, until they heard a shout from underneath them. When they looked down they saw the nosey club waving up to them.

"Hey you two! Get a room already!" They heard Asuna and Himeko yell. They saw Noriya laughing, and right beside her they saw Noah giving them a smile and a wave.

The deadline was soon long gone, Setsuna the hanyo, and Konoka the princess were soon to be wed. The demon and the princess' love shines on forever.

* * *

**Natasia: Yay!! The perfect ending to a beautiful fanfic!!**

**Setsuna: Be sure to watch for the sequel to this.**

**Natasia: Yup, the sequel is when Konoka and Setsuna are older, get married and have kids!!!**

**Setsuna: As long as you don't add the process of how we get our kids than I don't mind you making the sequel.**

**Natasia: Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm underage to write that kinda stuff!!! I'm not a pervert y'know**

**Konoka: Awww that was so sweet, great job Natasia-Chan.**

**Natasia: Thanks Konoka-Chan, well until next time!!! Please read and review, and thanks to all those who have reviewed!! I love ya all!!! Bye!!!!**


End file.
